A Warrior Changed
by Raoul Cartoun
Summary: *HM64 setting* A warrior decides to try a peaceful life in Flowerbud village...*UPDATE! Chapter 1 added!*
1. Prelude

This is a really short chapter, more of a prelude, just to test out on everyone. If I get reviews that are good, I'll continue!  
  
I DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON 64!  
  
A Wandering Warrior  
  
A Harvest Moon 64 Fan Fic  
  
Raoul sat on the railing on the front of the ferry, watching the distant island appear. His normally neat blond hair flapped in the wind, around his neck. His narrow eyes were closed, as he contemplated his adventures past. He had decided to retire from the harsh life of fighting, and try a simple life in this 'Flowerbud Village' he had heard about. He had gotten a message from a friend of his, Rick, who was a mechanical genius. Rick said that whenever Raoul felt like trying a peaceful life, to come out and he had a place for him. Raoul looked forward to trying this new life, but he kept his sword for sentimental value. 


	2. Arrival in Flowerbud

I DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON!  
  
A Warrior Changed; Chapter One: Arrival in Flowerbud  
  
As the ferry neared the shore, Raoul could see Rick waiting on the shore for him. Raoul climbed down from his post on the railing. He headed to his small room and grabbed his item pack and sword. He stayed there until the ferry hit the shore, and he pushed his ears behind his hair. He stepped out onto the beach and looked around. Rick had disappeared. "Now where did that guy get off to-GAH!" Raoul yelped in mid-sentence as Rick jumped from behind the side of the ferry. "Rick! You scamp!" Raoul said, turning to Rick. "Ha, ha, ha! It's good to see you again Raoul!" Rick managed to get out, still laughing from his prank. Raoul finally quit laughing and went back to his serious countenance. Rick straightened up, and tried to keep a straight face. "Well, I reckon I ought to show you around our village." Raoul nodded, and followed Rick up the slope. At the top was a young girl, around Raoul's age. She had fiery red hair tied in a long braid down her back. She wore blue denim overalls and a yellow shirt. Rick adjusted his glasses and gave her an odd look. "Ann.what are you doing here?" Rick asked his cousin. She grinned and gave her cousin a big grin. "Rick you're silly! Can't I talk to my own cousin?" she said with a giggle. "Oh! Who's this?" "Um.Raoul, this is Ann, my cousin. Ann, this is a friend of mine, Raoul. He's come to live here in Flowerbud Village." Rick explained, looking a bit frustrated. "Hello Miss Ann." Raoul said, bowing a bit, and kissing her hand. "Oh! He's cute!" Ann giggled, blushing. Rick turned a nice shade of crimson himself and began to gripe out Ann. Raoul watched the cousins argue like a brother and sister would. He sighed, and suddenly sensed something. He dashed forward, grabbing Rick and Ann, and stopped about 20 feet away. He stood and whirled around, watching a crazed horse charge to where they were standing. Ann stood up, looking rather disheveled. She hauled off and slapped Raoul across the face. "You friggin' idiot! Why did you do that?!" She screamed, looking rather feral. Raoul staggered back and when he could stand steadily, he pointed to the horse. Ann looked, and then she teared up a bit and looked back at Raoul. "Oh, no! I'm so sorry Raoul!" Rick just sat in the dirt watching this scene unfold. Raoul raised his head up, with a bright red mark on his cheek and a smile on his face. He chuckled and looked at Ann. "Ha, ha! It's ok Miss Ann! I've taken worse hits before. By the by, you have a great arm! You should box or something!" Raoul stated with a goofy grin. After some idle conversation, Raoul and Rick headed off to the small intersection where the paths to the mountain, Green Ranch, and the village met at the entrance to Jack's farm. They stopped there, and Rick pointed toward the path to the mountain. "Moon Mountain is that way. Also, up that hill is where the Vineyard is. Karen, one of Ann's friends lives there. She's pretty, but kind of disagreeable. She doesn't like many people." Rick explained. He looked over the fence, and saw Jack walk out his house, holding his hand up to shade his eyes. The two walked over to Jack. "Dang Jack.it's the 6th of Spring already! How much did you drink at the New Year's Festival?" Rick asked with a chuckle. "Aww.Shut up Rick." Jack said, his eyes bloodshot. "Anyways Jack, this is Raoul. He's come to live here in Flowerbud Village." Rick stated, introducing his friends. The two shook hands and greeted each other. Jack walked over to his untilled field and swung his hoe into it, a loud clunk sounding. "Geez.my field is rock hard still from the winter." Jack complained. Raoul walked to the edge of the field, pacing. He drew his sword out, and looked over the field. He walked to the corner of the field, and dashed down the edge, dragging the tip of the blade in the dirt, a wave of energy trailing down the field, tilling it to a fine soil. He stops at the other end, and leaps back to Rick and Jack, who were standing there wide-eyed. Raoul looked at the gawking two. "What is wrong with you two?" he asked. "Uh.Raoul.What was that?" Rick inquired. "It was an energy wave from my sword, what about it?" Raoul said with a shrug. "H-h-how did you do that?!" Jack spit out. "Oh.I forgot.I have special abilities." Raoul stated, turning red. "Raoul.you should keep those on the down low. I'm not sure the townsfolk would understand this." Rick explained. Raoul spaced out for a moment. He knew he was going to hide his elfin ears, but he had forgotten about his powers. He would have to hide those as well. He came out of his little funk and told Rick; "Uh, yeah. I suppose so." "Yeah.that might be for the best, at least until everyone gets to know you." Rick said. Raoul sheathed his sword. Raoul and Rick exchanged goodbyes with Jack, and Rick took Raoul to the village and showed him all the buildings. "There is the Florist, there is the church, and the Bar. It's open from six at night to midnight, every night but Sunday. There's the Bakery, the Souvenir Shop, and my Tool Shop." Rick explained, showing each building as they walked along the streets. "There is the village Library, and the Mayor's house. And finally, the houses of the Midwife and the Apothecary. Finally, they went back to Rick's shop for the night, and slept until the next day. 


End file.
